Pink Ribbon
by twilighterjustgotbetter
Summary: Aidair Swan, brother of Bella moves to the miserable looking town of Forks, Washington. Bella's boyfriend seems to have an interesting reaction towards him, as does Jacob, the homophobe extrodinaire! SLASH! Rated M, just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, now most of you know 'fiction of fans' gave me the rights to this plot bunny and I hope I do the story justice. I didn't change much for the first chapter since I realized that it is good from where it is. Oh and of course, if you do not like boy on boy action then turn around and find another story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-Moving, Outfits and Homophobia!**

I was born in Oregon, in a small town named Chemult. It was constantly raining there and the sky was continuously overcast. I remember when I was about five walking down the slope of a wooded hill dotted with crunchy leaves to a flowing river. I tripped over a log instantly and fell into the rushing waves. It was my first near death experience and my only one. I can't tell you anymore on that as I don't remember anything of it.

My mother, Renée, was stricken with worry when she saw my dripping body on the banks of the river. She nursed me at home and soon I regained my strength and was again wandering through the hills and forests in solitude.

I've always been an adventurous person, always trying to explore more or do something daring.

It's one of my perks…and flaws.

My name is Adair Swan and I'm now sixteen years old. Halfway through the semester on my last year of school and my mother is trapping off with some minor league baseball player who wants to travel the country. I suggested as an alternative to me rowing with the latter every other second that I move north, to the even rainier, gloomier and more adventurous state of Washington, where my father, Charlie, and sister, Bella, live. I could tell my mom liked the sound of it but didn't want me to leave. "Adair, you don't have to leave," She said as I packed my bags after months of the move being arranged.

"No, mom, I want to," I replied, stuffing all my favorite books into a separate bag which I will personally carry.

She dropped her head in defeat and grief and then looked back into my leafy green eyes. "Tell Charlie I said hi," We both hugged tightly at the front door, I could feel her tears soak into my shoulder. I tried to hold mine back, but a little one escaped. "I love you, mom," I said, and then I was out through the door.

After shoving all of my bags into the trunk of the small car I got in and before I knew it I was being driven by Phil, the baseball player, to Eugene Airport. From there I'd fly to Seattle, where I'd get another plane up to Port Angeles and from there meet Charlie and Bella who'll take me by car up to Forks, the town I was now going to call home.

The car ride with Alex was silent as I stared out of the window. Rain droplets trickled down the glass and the soaring conifers swayed with the chilly breeze. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I hated my face. I had short brown hair, never ever spiked up. As you know, I have green eyes. The emerald shines brightly compared to my snow like skin which no matter where I go on holiday will always be pale. I have a slightly good body, but that's probably from all the exploring I do. Now that I mention it, I don't really do exploring any more. I've been gradually slipping away from that choice of leisure and been leaning more to reading. Also I've been becoming socially inept as of late. It's like something's changed inside of me, as in the old, childlike me has left my body and replaced it with a boring, introverted teenage boy. I'm not necessarily boring, just quiet.

When we got to the airport in Eugene the sun was out, but it was weak. Alex helped me put my suitcases etc. on some convertible carrier, though I waved him off and told him I can do it myself. "Thanks, Alex. Um, bye," I muttered quietly as he smiled to me. I pushed the carrier through the stands and checked in.

The flight to Seattle and then Port Angeles wasn't that bad. I was sat next to a cute guy and I could see his bulge through his pants so I had to hide mine over a cushion. The joys of being gay. Everyone in my family knows I'm gay, by the way. Charlie wasn't particularly happy about it, but he pulled through.

Stumbling off the plane in the town I was headed, I was greeted by Charlie and Bella waving to me from the stands, a dreary overcast sky and stunning mountains on the horizon sprinkled with never ceasing snow over their peaks.

I smiled at them as I walked up, Charlie giving me a hand with the cases and putting them in the trunk. Bella hugged me immediately. "I've missed you so much, Aidy," That was her nickname for me, and, because I liked it, hopefully everyone else's for me too.

"I've missed you, too, Bella," I admitted as she released me. "It's been so long." It had been four years since I last saw both of them.

I turned to Charlie then, and he smiled awkwardly under his centipede like mustache. I gave him a brief hug and I could feel him let out a pleased sigh. "I'm glad you're here, son."

"I am, too, Dad."

"-So I fainted when I saw the blood and my friend, Mike, had to take me to the nurse's office," Bella said as we both sat in the back of Charlie's cruiser on the way to Forks. She was telling me a story about what the school was like.

"Then…?" I pressed, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Well, Edward took me to the nurse's office instead. Mike was sending him daggers, though."

"I'm sorry, who's Edward?"

Charlie groaned and turned to us from the wheel. "Prepare to have your ear chewed off, Aidy."

I scoffed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Edward's my boyfriend. I love him so much. God, I can't describe him, you'll have to meet him," She took a pause and was lost in admiration. She came back to me then. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked down at my lap in shame. "No."

"Oh," She replied. "You might find one here, eh?" She said this and elbowed me suggestively.

I gave her a sarcastic smile and we both began to talk about the school and the town itself. Bella was putting Edward in every other sentence, which was expected.

We parked up at the house. I wrapped my coat which was nestled like a baby in my arms around me because of the cold. It was just like I had remembered it, when I came up here every summer. Bella started coming up when she was 12 and loved it so much she wanted to stay. It took strength for my mom to agree, but she still had me. Now she has no one. I felt guilty.

"Aidy, you're going to be sleeping in the same room as Bella. 'That okay?" Charlie said as all three of us took a bag each up to the room. The house had a slightly musky smell, like a dog had been here, but it smelt rather nice.

"That's cool, oh, purple, my favorite color," I threw my bags on what was probably my bed as it looked like new sheets.

"My favourite color, too!" Bella shouted excitingly as she chucked my bag on the floor with her phone glued to her face.

"Hey!" I said in a tone of voice due to her throwing my stuff on the carpeted floorboards. I picked it up and placed it on the bed. I began to empty all three and sort everything out: Clothes, books, CDs, DVDs, bath products, stationary, Macbook Air.

"Sorry, I'm just super excited!" She screamed in ecstasy through her teeth whilst tucking her phone into her pocket.

Bella had always be the extrovert, very out there. It seems I'm the opposite. "What for?" I said with my back turned to her, not really interested, but not wanting to be rude.

"Edward's coming," She helped stack the books up as I hung up clothes. She smiled in agreement when she saw some of my collection: Jane Austen, Tolkien, Shakespeare…

"Cool," I replied. How was I meant to reply to it, jump off the walls and put fireworks up my ass?

"Believe me, when you see him, you'll think he's more than cool…How ironic."

"How's that ironic?" I asked, perplexed.

"No reason," She answered, but I could see there was something else, yet shrugged it off.

"Jacob's not coming up, is he?" Charlie shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah he is, Dad, but they won't fight tonight; Aidy's here, I won't let them," She shouted back as the twilight sky was fading into its usual blue frame.

"They better not do, Bella, or else they're both getting kicked out! By the way, we're having jacket potatoes tonight, is that all right, Aidy?"

"They won't, Dad!" She yelled back in annoyance. She switched a light on and went through my clothes.

"That's fine, Dad, thanks," I then shut the door and turned the radiator on as she exclaimed in disgust at some of my attire. "Who's Jacob?"

"My best friend. He's a nightmare around Edward, though," She responded and squealed in delight at an outfit she made.

I sat down on the edge of Bella's bed and saw a picture of her and a stunning guy next wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn't look as enamored with her as she was. It was as if he was hiding something in those eyes of his. I picked it up, scrutinizing the details. "How come?"

"Well, Jake's quite homophobic. I don't know why, though. His father isn't," She turned to me with the outfit. "His friends are, that's must be the reason."

I groaned. "Bella, if he's homophobic he's not going to like me then, is he?"

"I won't let him do anything to you," She smiled warmly to me. The yellow light from the lamp shone all around the room and coupled with nightfall's blue glow from the window. It made me feel cosy and at home.

"You're wearing this, Aidy," She said in a funny, commanding tone. It was some black skinny jeans, a dark green, long sleeved top and some grey, woollen gloves because apparently we were going out.

I nodded and smiled. "It's very nice, Bella. Maybe you're going to be a fashion designer soon." We giggled. After about five minutes of us talking there was a knock at the front door downstairs. Bella smiled in devotion and tapped me on the nose. "Get ready." She then ran out of the room and downstairs where I heard her open the door.

I got dressed and pulled on the skinnies; I then ruffled my hair slightly and looked at myself. I wasn't that bad looking, I was just super unconfident. I need to grow my hair, to hide my face.

I opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Sliding the snug gloves on as I walked down the stairs I could hear Bella, Charlie and who I think Edward conversing in the living room.

I stepped into the room and everyone looked at me=EMBARRASSMENT! I did a crooked smile and my eyes immediately fell to the dangerously handsome guy sat next to Bella. His eyes widened as they flared butter scotch. "Doesn't he look amazing, guys?" Bella asked rhetorically.

I scoffed and sat down on the chair near the window. Charlie looked up to me and smiled a fatherly one. I returned the favor, but more son like. I then turned to Edward who was still looking at me. He had a small smile on his face and whenever I glanced at him he turned away. Bella was tapping her foot, waiting for Jacob to get here.

"So, Edward, this is Adair, but we call his Aidy. And Aidy, this is Edward, but we call him Eddie," She laughed, as did Charlie. Edward gave a crooked smile as I shook my head at the foolish humour. "Jokes, we call him Edward."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Aidy," Edward greeted politely. A blush erupted into my cheeks, but thanks to the light off the TV you couldn't see it.

"Likewise, Edward," I smiled at him and he gave it back. We gazed into each others eyes before I looked out of the window awkwardly.

"So, how's your mom, Aidy?" Asked Charlie, soaking into the arm chair. He rested his feet on the coffee table which was wreathed with the rings from mugs and scratches. At least it looked loved.

"Oh, she's good," I nodded.

"Does she miss me?" Bella questioned, looking deeply into my eyes.

I felt empathy. "Yes, Bella."

She sighed.

"What are we doing tonight, then, Edward?" Bella said, changing the subject. All eyes turned to him. Mine stared at his statuesque skin and perfect features.

"I was planning on taking you two to the meadow, but since Jacob's going to be here I think he won't like that," Edward said coldly.

"Is Jacob really homophobic, Edward?" I inquired, fumbling with my hands on my lap.

"He doesn't like gays, that's for sure," Edward gave an annoyed look, as did Bella.

"He won't be mean to Aidy, though," Bella said.

Charlie watched the scene unfold.

"Most likely, he's mean to most," I saw Edward's eyes change to black like the night outside. "I won't let him be like that, though, Adair." He smiled to me, his eyes squinting beautifully. Bella smiled at Edward's words.

"He won't say anything, Aidy," Bella then got up, ruffling Edward's hair as she heaved. I saw her head for the kitchen.

"If he does then I'll just say something to him," I said, chuckling. I looked up to Edward, who instead of looking at Bella was looking deeply at my face, studying it. I smiled meekly to him, as he did the same.

Bella was chomping on a piece of a baguette and I was talking to Charlie about what life up here's like. Suddenly, Edward got up and said, "Jacob's here."

I instantly became uncomfortable when a knock at the door sounded. Sighs penetrated my lips and Bella went to tend to the boisterous banging on the wooden gate.

I sat there, looking at the wall which hid the door from view. I heard a deep, gruff voice say 'hey' and Bella say 'hey' too. "Don't start anything, Jake; like I said last night, my brother's here and he's staying. He's gay. Please don't fuss" Bella commanded under a hushed tone before I heard their footsteps begin to enter the living room. Charlie turned from the T.V to greet Jacob.

When the teenager, or so I thought, turned the wall his gaze dropped to me, sat on the couch, immediately. His eyes widened and a slight blush formed on his tanned cheeks. This guy was, to say the least, hot. I'm sorry, but he is. He is super muscled, got a cute baby face, but a perfect jaw, short hair and he's as tall as the Eiffel Tower! Too bad he's straight; no homophobe is gay…

I saw Edward look from him to me and back to him defensively.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," He said to me with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Aidy," I replied, laughing a little.

He nodded slightly with a grin on his face, looking intently at me. He then turned to Edward. Jacob acknowledged his presence with the utterance of his name.

"Jacob," The latter replied frigidly.

"Right, bye, Dad, we're going now," Bella established. I nodded and got up, as did Edward.

We said our goodbyes to Charlie and got into Edward's car. It was freezing outside and the sky was clearer than water. I got in the back and Bella and Edward sat in the front. Jake sat next to me.

The car ride was fun; we listened to music on the way to this meadow. Edward and Bella were deep in conversation when Jake turned to me in his seat. "So, um, you're Bella's brother then?" He gave me a cheeky grin.

"Yeah," I secretly was scrutinizing his gorgeous face.

He bit his lower lip while smiling and rubbed his leg against mine, but pulled it away quickly. "Um," I could see he was heating up. What was wrong with this dude? Have a seizure in your own time! "Are you older of younger?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you her older brother or younger?"

"Younger, but by only nine months," Bella said, turning from her seat as Edward drove.

"It's alright, Bella, just butt into our conversation," I joked, teasing her. Jake laughed, to which I turned and laughed with him.

"You two are getting along like a house on fire, first time I've seen Jake like someone," Bella replied, eyeing Jacob.

"What do you mean _like_?" He said firmly, his face going red. I could feel the heat from him.

"As a friend," Bella answered slowly, enunciating each word.

"Oh, right, I thought you meant as in fancied him. I mean, why would I like a guy? It's fucking gay," He was getting nervous, I could tell. When he finished these words I sighed loudly and turned from him, looking out of the window. I heard Edward tut.

"Jake, can you stop saying these offensive terms, especially with my brother here?" My older sister commanded, who was staring at him condescendingly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Aidy, I shouldn't have said that," He looked at me with deep, brown puppy eyes. I gasped under my breath at how cute he looked.

"Apology accepted," After I said that he smiled a big, cheesy one and ruffled my hair. I then thought back to how Bella ruffled Edward's hair and tried to connect something, but it never showed or glimmered.

"Jake! You apologized. You've never apologized to me!" Bella said, sounding shocked, but feigning hurt.

"He's probably got two more brain cells in that hollow oak tree of his," Edward said derogatorily. I tried to hold back a laugh and hid it by looking out the window. It was all good though as Jake was looking at Edward and vice versa.

"What'd you say, leech?" Jacob said angrily. He was staring right into Edward's eyes now. The car had stopped and Edward was fiercely looking at Jake. What an odd insult to saturate into someone's feelings. Did he drink blood or something?

"Stop!" Bella ordered. Edward looked at her sympathetically, but turned back to Jake who was now contorting and breathing rapidly.

"Jake, calm down," Edward said, trying not to provoke him. I was getting concerned myself. Bella and I shared a look, and Bella saw I was freaked out.

"Are you okay, Aidy?" Bella said, looking concerned. Both Edward and Jacob turned to me, with worry on their faces. Jake calmed down immediately and was right next to me. "What's wrong with him, Bella?" He asked with a tint of sorrow in his voice. "I'm sorry I scared you."

I laughed, "I'm not scared," Even though I was, I thought this was an overreaction.

He looked at me deeply and turned back to Bella. "I've got to go," Bella nodded at him knowingly and stared to me. She birthed unto me a weak smile.

Jake got out and smiled to me from the window and then was running into the trees on this thin, forest lane.

"Shall we go home?" We concurred with Edward's words as he started the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Rainy Nights and Sunny Days**

"What day is it today?" I asked when we were driving home. I was poking my head through the gap between the passenger seat and the driver's seat. We didn't necessarily talk about the Jacob scenario, as apparently it 'happens all the time'.

Edward laughed, and turned from the wheel. "It's Saturday," He smiled and looked into my eyes. Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

"Shit, Edward!" His face molded into an expressionless countenance.

"What?" He replied, looking to Bella who chuckled, yet it seemed forced.

"Watch the road!" My arms were pinned to the back of the seats and my face was fraught with tangible terror.

"Oh," Edward and Bella shared a knowing look. "I will."

"God, kill us, why don't you?" Laughing, whilst holding my heart, I stared out of the window, thinking. Bella and Edward were chatting animatedly; I really could see Bella's love for him. But there was something inside me that thought different about Edward. It seemed like he was trying to hide something, some dark secret behind his angelic face. When these thoughts popped into my head, Jacob suddenly emerged. I thought about him. He was hot, I had to admit. It wasn't just that, though. I wanted to be near him all of a sudden. I wanted to be next to him, talking or not, just him presence would quench my thirst. I've never wanted to be near someone before, except Bella, she's basically my only friend, but it seems I want to be near Jacob differently. Why? Why would I want to be near someone who I barely know and is homophobic? The mind boggles.

When we got home, Bella went to kiss Edward, but he dodged it and gave her hug. I saw this and looked away, not wanting to be a part of it. It wasn't that I didn't wasn't bothered, but I didn't want to seem to be the cause. Even though I wasn't, it seems that peeking and watching a scenario unfold, makes you involved. I did see, however, Bella's eyes tell a different story to her smiling face. Suspicion.

Edward turned to me in the back seat after dodging Bella's kiss and hugging her. "I'll see you later, Aidy. It was nice meeting you," His eyes were the same, glorious butter scotch color. They were breathtaking.

"Bye, Edward. It was nice to meet you, too," I smiled meekly as the fatigue of a long day and changing states descended down upon me.

"Bye, Edward. I love you," Bella said, awaiting his reply.

"Goodbye, Bella. Have a nice sleep."

Bella nodded after his answer. Not in terms of answering his command, but in terms of knowing something. It was a nod of acceptance, yet there was a tinge of despair and sorrow in her nod. I wonder what was wrong with her. This is the hardest decision every friend and brother has to make: Do I ask her?

We hung our coats up in our room. Charlie was asleep on the couch and we had brought up our cold dinner from the kitchen and planned on eating them in our room. "God, it's freezing," Bella confirmed, her lively self returning again. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah," I turned to her, a forkful or jacket potato in my mouth. "I bet it's like this all the time."

"It's not the only thing which is cold around here," What was she on about?

"Huh?"

She turned to me, her eyes piercing mine. "Edward, Aidy. He doesn't love me anymore."

My eyebrows lifted, trying to comfort her. This is what she was suspicious about. "Bella, he does still love you." I should be telling her how I can tell, but to tell the truth, I don't have any reasons. Maybe she's right.

Her lip quivered. "No, Adair! I can feel it. I can feel it in his eyes. He used to look at me with mellifluous eyes, now he looks at me with eyes as black as coal," I saw tears forming as I stood there, getting ready to hug her, but a thought prowled in the back of my mind, ready to surface to the realm of consciousness. "There's no emotion in his eyes anymore, Aidy."

I tried to find the words, but only released gasps and quirks in my voice. The croak in it told the story.

"I know you don't know what to say, but I just had to tell you," The tears begin. Her mouth shook. "Bella," I came to sit next to her and put my arm around her. "He loves you; you've been together for so long."

"It means nothing, Aidy! He may have loved me, or maybe it was just to hide his," She sighed. "Ugh, I don't know."

I wanted to know what she was going to say. "His what?"

"No, it's nothing. Of course he still loves me, what am I on about?" She laughed, maniacally almost. I could tell she believed her didn't love her, but was trying to engrave it into her mind with Cupid's scorching poker. "I'm going to sleep. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, I don't know. I wanted to explore the area a little bit, but I could stay here with you, if you need me?" I released my arm from her shoulder, but stared longingly into her eyes. I wanted to be here for her, she needed someone she could trust. Clearly she didn't trust anyone here.

"No, it's fine. I'll just be on your laptop, you explore the town," She gave me a thumbs up, though I saw it was feigned.

I smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow, besides there's nothing wrong with me. I might go out with Edward or Jessica."

"Who's Jessica?"

"Oh, she's my friend from school. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now, Aidy, it's…"She glanced at her watch. "…11pm. Goodnight."

I hummed, indicating laughter and said. "Night, Bella."

The wind howled like a wolf outside. I was pretty sure I heard a wolf to be honest, but brushed it off. The rain pelted the slate rooftops beautifully. I was tossing and turning, hearing Bella and Charlie snore didn't help either. I couldn't sleep, end of! It was 2am and I had nothing to do. But, that thought that was soon to surface, finally surfaced. Edward liked me. It may sound impossible, and it clearly was, but he paid more attention to me and Bella said when he loved her he shown butter scotch eyes. I know it may sound scandalous and it basically was, I was thinking about the love of my sister's life loving me! But you can't help the mind wander. It was definitely wandering into an uncharted territory: A forest of foggy betrayal. Even though I was thinking about Edward, Jacob kept sneaking into my thoughts and took over. It was like him and Edward were battling to gain my attention. I don't necessarily like Edward, I mean he's hot, but he's my sister's boyfriend, yet Jacob I do like. He's quite charming. I don't really know what it is about him, but he's just a handsome gentleman. I think there's more to him than meets the eye…

I finally fell asleep and when morning emerged I was tired as fudge! I groped the sheets and pulled them off me. Bella was already awake and was on my Mac. "Morning, Aidy," She seems to be in a much happier mood.

"Morning. What time is it?" I glanced out of the window, having a stretch. She was right, it was sunny today. The light from the glimmering star shone through our window and indicated the floating dust particles in its ray's path.

"8:30 Am. this laptop's fantastic!" She was truly amazed. Can't blame her, though, the Macbook Air is a genius gadget.

"Fuck me! I have to get going!" I wanted to see the whole town and the surrounding area. I can feel my adventurous child coming back in me.

She giggled. "Okay, be careful going through the forest though, you can get lost."

"I'll be fine," I said, and waved her off, puling on some jeans and a short sleeve shirt. I packed a purple jacket into my bag and headed downstairs.

Charlie was there, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, son," He smiled to me, his eyes smiling with it.

"It truly is, Dad, this weather's gorgeous," I grinned happily and looked out of the window. The conifers looked stunning in the rare sunlight and the street's usual rain covered tarmac was shimmering in the rays.

"Yeah, it's not everyday the weather is like this," He leaned back on the counter. "Where are you going today?"

"I'm just going to have a little explore of the surrounding area, see the hills, the town, the rivers etcetera," I nodded, scratching an itchy part of my head.

"Be careful. Who you going with?" He was giving the concerned father approach. I liked feeling appreciated; it was a luxury which was hardly ever used upon me. "Oh, and your mom called when you were out, I told her to ring back in the morning."

"I will, and no one. When I explore I like to be alone. And sure, I'll ring her when I get back in. Right, goodbye, I want to make the most of this day," I waved him off and gave him a hug, before heading for the door. I tied on my Converse and went to open it, but heard a knocking. Who's that?

I opened it and truly felt how warm it was. The heat was stunning. It wasn't unbearable, but just right.

The person knocking was the person I'd been dying to see yet would have expecting him to be here. Jake.

His face lit up like a little puppy's. His ears practically jumped. He gave me a true smile, and I could tell. This smile was definitely a real one. "Hey, Aidy."

I beamed back at him, revealing my teeth. His eyes were glued to mine. They weren't examining the woodwork of the door frame or the plant pots; he was looking straight into my green eyes. And I was gazing into his brown ones. I was almost lost for words and I could tell her was, too.

"Good morning, Jacob. I'll go get Bella," I went to go, but he gently touched my shoulder.

"Actually, I came to see you," He looked down as he said these words. Why, though? He was tracing circles with his feet, and didn't dare look into my eyes. Here's this macho man who doesn't want to look at me. Why? Was there something wrong with me?

"Me? Why?" I let out a breathy chuckle. I shut the door, feeling the sun's beauteous hate massage my head.

"Well, I just though I would. Why not?" We both laughed, and I leaned into his shoulder when I did this. He seemed to purr, like he was letting out a secret noise of satisfaction or love. I liked it, too. His arm was strong and warm. He reminded me of my sanctuary already.

We stopped at the bottom of the garden path, under a looming pine tree. "I was thinking about walking around the surrounding area," How was I to say this? "Um, wanna come?"

Jake's countenance lit up like a Christmas light. He smile broadly and his chest moved to me a little. "Yes," He said this enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but grin. "Right, um, where should we go first?"

"Where ever you want, Adair," His eyebrows bounced up, teasing me.

I shook my head as I laughed. "Don't use my full name or I'll bite your arms off!"

He was hysterical. "Please don't!" He was too cute. His superbly muscular frame meant nothing to me now. Why were Bella and Edward so nasty to him? He was lovely.

"I'm going to start by exploring the town itself," I went to walk into the town centre, which I could see through the boughs of trees.

He became anxious. "Actually, why don't you come to La Push first?" Jake smiled encouragingly.

"Uh, okay," I couldn't care less about how far it was. As long as I was with Jacob, I'll be fine.

"It's a trek, you sure you're up for it?" Jacob said whilst our feet walked in sync.

I scoffed. "I'm a brilliant explorer, thank you very much."

"Bet you are. I reckon you'll need to get on my back within the next 3 miles," He rested his arms on his waist and looked teasingly and suggestively into my eyes.

"Of course not! I'll do fine, but is that an offer?" I winked jokingly.

"So you would?"

"I don't know, um, yes?" I didn't know how to answer this.

He laughed and took the advantage. He came in front of me and stopped me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to take you there myself," He lifted my legs up then cradled me in his arms.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I was lost in shock, yet the rest of my brain was flustered, and the warmth of the sun and Jacob himself was making this all better.

"You seemed tired, I wouldn't want to have you broken," He gave me irresistible puppy eyes. I gazed up at him, and accepted it. He chuckled in victory as I sunk into his arms. The smell of musk in the air.

I think Jake's gay.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone, this chapter is where my part of the story comes in, basically where fictionoffans left off. I would suggest everyone still look at his other stories since they are exceptional. But any who, I would like to thank my friend Cera who is my beta. She has done wonderful work to this chapter and I am eternally grateful that she decided to beta this story for me. **

Chapter 3-Pure Botany

The sun still heaved heroically onto the usually dull and dingy state of Washington. I was tucked quite comfortably in Jacob's arms as we pursued on to La Push. I thought he was gay, but I had no proof. Admitting that I wanted for him to be gay would add to my thoughts, yet I didn't know why. I'd wanted many guys back home to be on my team, but it was because of lust. With Jacob, I longed for him to be gay for reasons unbeknownst to me. I felt like an investigator, digging up information on his sexuality. Already I had two reasons to his gay possibility: the excessive homophobia and me being in his arms. Jacob has been very nice to me since finding out my sexuality from Bella.

We sauntered passed a patch of wild flowers in various colors under a tree, which was wreathed, in emerald moss. "Hey, Jake, put me down a sec; I want to get some flowers and herbs." Okay, I left out a minor detail of my adventurous activities…I am a novice botanist.

His brow furrowed, "Really? What for?" This is why I like to explore in solitude: questions.

Jacob put me down from his arms. I walked over to the plants, basking in the harmonious heat, "I like to put them in food and drinks for flavor," I pulled off my backpack and took a swig of my water, which was now lukewarm.

I heard him let out a breathy chuckle, "Well, that's not something I'd hear everyday." He walked over to me and nearly stood on some lavender.

"Stop!" I bellowed and rested my hand on his leg mid-step, "Watch your footing, Jake!"

"What?" I moved my hand from his toned leg, which strangely took some willpower.

"Lavender and foot equals crushed," I laughed and then harvested said plant and stored it in my bag.

Jacob laughed also, "Do you need any help with that?" He raised his eyebrows and gestured with his hands to the flower bed.

I looked up to him, putting some nettle leaves next to the sweet-smelling lavender, "Um, yeah, sure. Can you collect some of those Asteraceae from the base of that rock?" I nodded in the direction of the daisy-looking flowers.

"What?" He comically replied.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I smiled to him, causing his face to brighten. "That's the scientific name for chamomile."

He perked up with interest, "Wow, you're smart," Jake went over to the plants and picked them out carefully. The fluff from deceased dandelions glided like an angel to my side when Jacob was turned. The sun beamed through the boughs of trees and massaged my face and I knew then, that I was in a lesser form of Heaven.

I glanced up to him, bewildered. I'd never been complimented before…it was touching. "Well, thank you, Jacob."

"No, thank you," He handed me the Asteraceae, "I'll be learning many more things from you as we hang out more." I curved my lips up at the thought.

When we reached the predominantly Quileute town of La Push, I found it to be most quaint. It was sprinkled with small red shacks, which you could tell had been lived in, and the roar of the Pacific sounded over the mounds. The view was new, to say the least. I felt very cozy by just looking at the place, like I was staring into the past. "How nice."

Jake smiled with one corner of his mouth, revealing his set of pearly white teeth, "I'm happy you like it. It's not much, but it's home."

"It's very small," I leant against the sign that read 'Welcome to La Push', on the side of the road. The wood was splintered and aged, and I knew it had seen its fair share of travelers in its days.

"Well, you know what they say; big things come in small packages."

I chuckled, "Judging by the size of you, I find that statement to be true," I surprised him with a ruffle of his soft hair.

"You're a poet and you don't even know it." I glanced to him, noticing how much his eyes were shimmering.

His expression held the same as mine. His hypnotic gaze held mine and for the briefest moment it seemed as though Jacob was trying to communicate to me. I quickly shook that thought out of my head and noticed it started to drizzle. Putting my hand over my head as a cover I said, "Should we maybe go inside?" Gesturing to the oncoming rain that would soon turn into a heavy down poor.

"Come on, let's head to my house. My dad is making his famous stir fry." Jacob said with a smile.

We then began our trek toward his house, which, surprisingly was not far from the sign. At his front door Jacob turned around with a pensive look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Uh, could you maybe tone down your gayness? Because my dad can be a real jerk about that sort of topic." He said.

"Gayness?" I asked, almost shocked at the word. I didn't realize that I was that obvious. Not that I didn't cared.

"No, because I am who I am, and I can give two flying shits whether or not he doesn't like me for it." I said to his face. Jacob gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said. After that comment we walked inside and it was a cute house to say the least. His kitchen and dinning room were connected and to the right of the kitchen was his living room where his dad was currently located.

"Hi Jacob!" His dad said while watching a soccer match on television.

"Hi dad, this is my friend Adair, Bella's brother from Phoenix." Jacob Said. His dad's facial features changed from curiosity to almost disgust.

"Oh, it's the faggot brother, I wouldn't trust him around you son! He may turn you gay." Billy said. I was shocked for the moment that someone could have that type of ignorance, then it turned into anger.

"Listen here, I may be gay but at least I can live comfortably knowing who I am! Also, we as gay people do not _turn_ others, we are born this way. So if you want to be ignorant about it then go right ahead. At least get your facts straight before you spew out bullshit!" My face was red in anger and hatred boiled up my insides.

His dad was shocked that I would talk back to him, Billy then pointed to the door with anger in his features. "Get out of my house, you homo!" He yelled.

I looked at him with a smirk and said "Gladly!" Slamming the front door shut behind me.

After that whole ordeal Jacob came out later with a frown. I looked at him in wonder. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't have to do that Aidy, now my dad is pissed at me." He said.

"Really? I didn't have to defend myself? He had no right to say those things to me; he could've at least just been civil toward me. Who the hell gives him the right to say that I will turn someone? That's bullshit and you know it!" I said.

"Look Aidy, you're a really cool person and I want to be your friend. Can't you just switch to being straight and everything will be good." Jacob said with a hopeful smile.

"Jacob, it is not a choice, you are born with it or not. Whether you accept yourself is another thing. And you have no right to ask that of me." I said with shock.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but I can't be your friend if you are not willing to meet me halfway. I can't disobey my father, he can kick me out and I would have nowhere to go." He said with his head hung.

I couldn't comprehend what he just said. After a few moments my eyes started to mist with this realization. "So you're going to be afraid of your father and not stand up for your own beliefs? It seems to me that everything you believe in is what your father wants you to be. I'm sorry that I can't be that friend for you, so I guess go fuck yourself and have a nice life." I was in near tears by the end. I turned around and started to walk towards Forks.

About half way down the curvy road, I noticed a big red jeep heading towards me. It slowed down until it stopped right next to me. There was a big burly guy in the drivers seat who rolled down the window, "Hey, your Aidair right?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Your sister called me to come find you since you've been gone for so long." He said.

"Um okay…" I said while wiping tears from my face and getting into his jeep, which in itself, was difficult to get into since the truck was so high. My having trouble from getting into the vehicle caused the big burly man to chuckle at me.

I started to get frustrated, but after a few more tries I was able to get in. I looked at him in triumph, which caused a full out guffaw from him. "I'm sorry, but it was too funny to watch you get into the car. I'm Emmett by the way; don't be scared of my size because I'm just a teddy bear on the inside. Since you are a sibling of Bella's then you are a sibling to me, I will take care of the big brotherly duties for you." He said with a smile.

I was touched at his big heart and it caused me to smile at him with tears in my eyes. "Thank you." I said. He started to put the jeep into drive and do a 360 to head back to my house. I may have faith in this place yet.

**AN: Reviews are appreciated but not expected! I am not going to be one of those authors that is going to hold a chapter over your head if I don't get a certain amount of reviews. I may be a little scattered for the next 4 weeks with chapters since the spring semester of college is winding down and professors seem to want to give every paper/project possible. Bare with me please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to my wonderful Beta, my friend Cara. She is wonderful in every way. Even though she hates twilight, she is willing to read through my chapters and make corrections for me. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the plot bunny!**

**Chapter 4**

"So, tell me about my new brother Adair!" Emmett turned towards me with a cheeky grin. I looked at him with a smirk on my face. I kept picturing Emmett with a small cap on his head with the little propeller and holding a giant lollipop. He looked at me weird and I finally realized that I was laughing while looking at him.

"I'm sorry; I was just having a mental picture of you that cracked me up." I said with a smile.

"Care to share me in on the joke?" He asked.

"No, but anyway, I am 18 years old, I have a sister...which you already know. Also I love every animal except for snakes, I love men, I like to read and writ-"

"– What?" I was interrupted by Emmett's question.

"What?" I asked back.

"What did you say before you like to read and write?" He asked.

"Mm...That I love men? I hope it's not a problem for you." I said with worry etched on my face. He looked at me with a thinking face on.

"No, it's not a problem with me, it's none of my business and everyone should love anyone they want to." He said. I looked at Emmett with a smile on my face. He looked back at me with a 'what' expression.

"You are just the sweetest person anyone could ever want to meet." I said with my eyes misting over.

"Hey, don't cry, it's honestly my opinion. I hate to see someone judged because they love someone that is not 'normal'. I mean, what is normal anyway? What is considered normal now may not be considered normal in 50 years from now." He said with a serious face. "I mean, I was judged because I am bi-sexual, and at the time I couldn't understand why people were so upset over the fact! But now I am a part of a loving family and a wonderful wife…well, now it seems that she is not so wonderful anymore." He finished with a sigh. _This wonderful man was married and bi? But their marriage seems to be not so perfect after all._

"If it helps Emmett, you are a wonderful person, and if your wife cannot see that then it is shame on her. I just can't see why she is not seeing you in the same light that I am." I said with a wistful expression. Conversation kind of fell into a nice silence then, and when we reached my house a little later, we parted with a 'thank you' and a 'no problem' answered back I headed to the door.

Once I walked inside I noticed Bella and Charlie sitting on the couch with worried expressions. They rushed to give me a hug once I entered the house. "Adair! Where were you?" Charlie asked, his cop coming through the facade.

"I was with Jake until I had a little spat with his father, then one with Jake – effectively ending a possible friendship – then I started to walk home until Bella had Emmett look for me." I said.

Bella looked at me confused, "I never had Emmett look for you, I didn't even tell his-" she stopped at the realization and a whispered "Alice!" with a chuckle followed. After my explanation Charlie parted with another hug and a 'never do that again' look. Bella pulled me upstairs into her room and shut the door. She pointed to her bed "Sit and explain." I sat down with a sigh.

"What do you want me to say? That Billy couldn't accept me for who I was and accused me of trying to change Jacob? Or that Jacob refused to be my friend because I wouldn't go straight or even because he was too afraid of his dad." I said with tears in my eyes.

She sighed and sat down next to me and patted my leg. "Look Adair, I knew that was a possibility, he had to of learned homophobia from someone. I was just hoping he was pretending to just please his dad, but now with your explanation, I now see that he may be a lost cause. If you want my opinion, Jake is really a nice guy. But he just needs to grow up a little bit, to figure out his own beliefs and such. Don't take it to heart Aiden; you are better off without his friendship anyway." She finished, while rubbing my back.

"I just don't get how someone can hate something without fully understanding it themselves!" I said to near sobbing point.

"I know, but hate and homophobia is learned, you are not born with it. It'll take Jake time to re-learn years of hate. I can't promise that he will though, so just forget about him and live your life. Now get some sleep, we have school tomorrow, your first day!" She said and I groaned my displeasure at the word 'school'.

The next morning I woke up to the horrid sound coming from my left. I hit the button to the alarm clock to give myself a few more peaceful minutes. It was short lived when my sister came in to the room yelling "Good Morning!" with a mouth full of tooth paste! _When the hell did she even __get up? I am a light sleeper, I would've at least heard her close the door! _With a groan at her volume, I went under the covers but not without sticking a certain finger at my rabid looking sister.

"DAD! AIDEN GAVE ME THE FINGER!" She screeched.

"Don't yell Bella, no wonder you got the finger." I heard Dad grumble, coming out of his room. I chuckled at his reaction.

I eventually got up and got dressed into a 'Monday' outfit. You know, the one where you try to make it somewhat fashionable, but it is half assed because you absolutely hate Monday mornings that you just throw anything on? Well yeah, that is what my outfit looked like.

About 20 minutes later Bella pulled up to the school and she started to drag me to the office to get my schedule. When we got here no one was here so the school was relatively quiet except for the random teacher walking in to set up for the day in their classroom. Finally reaching the main office, Bella pulled me up to the desk. "Hello Mrs. Cope, this is my brother Aiden, he is new!" She said to a middle aged looking woman with wide rimmed glasses.

"Oh! Well hold on one second while I get his packet together." She then rushed around the office grabbing different papers. After a minute she walked to where we were and handed me a bunch of papers. "Okay, here is your schedule, map, and a paper for all of your teachers to sign. If you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask!" She said with a perky smile. If it wasn't for the fact that she was an authority figure I would've punched her in the face for her Monday morning perkiness. With a thank you, Bella and I left the office to go sit in her car for a good 20 minutes until she spotted her boyfriend's car heading into the parking lot.

We got out of the truck and headed towards a shiny silver Volvo. Edward got out of the driver's seat, and two others got out of the car with him. One was a girl, with short spikey hair, the second was a gorgeous male, with chin length blond hair and toned muscles. All three of them came up to us, but the spikey haired one literally bounced in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you and I are gonna be the best of friends. You being gay is just gonna solidify our relationship, since your sister hates my shopping sprees." She finished with a glare toward my sister whom in question rolled her eyes at the comment.

The hunky one smiled in my direction and held his hand out. "Hello, I'm Jasper, it's nice to meet you." He said it with a sexy southern twang. My heart just about melted. He was too good to be true. I almost just about soaked my 'panties'.

Alice giggled at my expression and came up to my ear "I know, he does that to me too when he talks." She whispered. My cheeks flamed fire red from embarrassment. I looked over to Jasper to see him chuckling.

At that time, Emmett came up behind me with a blonde bombshell of a woman who sent a glare my way. "So who is getting embarrassed?" Emmett asked with a huge smile.

"Nothing Emmett, so Aiden what are your classes?" Edward asked getting me out of the situation. I sent a grateful smile toward him.

I kept seeing the blonde send glares my way, and annoyed with her, I whipped toward her snapping, "Do you have a problem?" It was laced with attitude.

Everyone seemed to fall silent after my outburst. She answered with a sneer "Yes, you." She said flicking her blonde mane.

"Well that is just too **fuc****king** bad, if you can't stand me – which I don't know how you couldn't since you just met me – then just ignore me bitch!" I growled out, getting up in her face.

An emotion seemed to pass over her features, and then she broke out into a smirk. "Well at least you have good taste in clothing for a Monday morning." She told me looking at my clothing choice. I looked at her outfit and noticed her shoes.

"Oh my gosh! Are those the new season Gucci heels?" I asked in a near shriek. I looked at her with my jaw dropped.

She looked up at me then at Alice, "This one is a keeper Alice, he can hold himself up pretty well and he knows his designers." She looked at me and slinked her arm through mine and started walking with me toward the school. "Don't wait up Emmett!" She yelled.

At the same time I swear I heard Emmett say "What the hell just happened?" Dismissing that thought Rosalie and I walked to a classroom, when I pulled out my schedule I realized we were in the same class and in the right room.

"How did you know this was my first class?" I asked curiously. She was looking at me with a smile.

"Well bitch, I looked at your schedule when Bella said you were coming to live with her, I was the one who persuaded Mrs. Cope to give you the classes so that you would have at least one of us in each class." She smirked and pulled out her notebook and pencil.

"Oh, well thank you. I'm glad I won't be sitting alone in any of my classes. I'm assuming we all have lunch together?" I asked.

"Yup, with a school the size of this, they are able to fit everyone in the cafe at one time, so everyone's lunch period is the same." She told me with a bored expression.

"Oh, okay." With that said, I noticed the class was already filled up with most of the students looking at me. It was awkward. And on that awkward note, Calculus started.

After calculus, Rosalie and I walked to my next class – which was AP Physics. I noticed Bell and Edward sitting in there together. With a wave goodbye to Rosalie, I walked in and took a seat next to a girl with long black hair and cute square framed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Angela, and you must be Bella's brother Aiden." She said with a sweet voice. I already knew I was going to like her. I shook her hand and we started talking about our likes and dislikes.

After Physics, I said goodbye to Angela and walked with Bella and Edward to my next class which was gym. I knew Bella hated this class because she and I were in it together. She gave the entrance to the gym a look so hateful you could see the gym disintegrate. She gave Edward a kiss goodbye and we parted ways to our respective changing rooms. While in the locker room, I was approached by this blond haired kid that looked like he was trying to get jacked but had about a lot of weight lifting to go.

"Yo!" He said with a nod.

"Yo!" I said mocking him. He looked at me shocked.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked.

"Yup, one thing you need to know about me, I hate when people cannot speak proper English." I said.

"Whatever, so what's up?" He asked.

"The sky." I answered with a bored tone.

"You know what? Fuck you." He said walking away with anger.

"Sorry, I don't go for little boys." I called while he was walking away. After that whole ordeal, I met Bella in the gym and told her about the encounter and was answered with her laughing. I found out his name was Mike Newton. Ew, who wants a last name with the word newt in it? He was glaring at me from across the gym and talking to a built African American kid. I could tell he was talking about me, but I chose to ignore him and laugh at my sister's lame attempts at sports.

A sprained ankle and a black and blue cheek, I was in near tears from laughter. She was glaring at me while I was helping her to the nurse's office. I could see Edward walking toward us with a worried look. "What happened?" He asked picking Bella up bridal style. All I had to say was Bella and sports in the same sentence and he chuckled knowing what exactly I was talking about. Bella was still glaring at me.

"Bella honey, glaring gives you wrinkles." I said walking to my next class which was according to my schedule, European History. Once I got to the class I noticed that both Emmett and Jasper were in the class room. I was happy to see that there were three seats to a table. Of course there was a seat in between them. Once I plopped down on the seat blowing air out of my cheeks, I pulled out my notebook and pencil.

"So Aiden, how has your day been so far?" Jasper asked me. I almost slid off the chair from getting soaked in my own goo.

"Oh, umm, very good so far. I've been approached by Mike Newton today. I'm just trying to figure out if he is the type to start trouble." I said with pensiveness. I heard Emmett growl, _can you say sexy? _

Ignoring that lovely thought I noticed Emmett squeezing his pencil and had a glare on his face saying, "If Newton knows better, he will leave you alone, or he will have to answer to me!" I nodded and proceeded to take notes in the class.

The very last period of the day was lunch and my stomach was making some noises by that time. Once Emmett, Jasper, and I reached the cafe, I told them I would meet them at their table and quickly got in line for lunch. I noticed there was a wrap station and quickly looked at all the choices. My favorite wrap, which was 'Buffalo Chicken', was up there and I chose that one without a second thought.

Grabbing my finished wrap and an chocolate milk, I headed to the lunch table. I noticed everyone except for Bella and I had just an apple which they were just picking at anyway. Before I knew it, I devoured the wrap and burped really loudly.

"You know, for a gay man you really have some straight man tendencies." Alice said with an odd look.

"Well I'm not your typical gay man. But this is just Monday. Wait until the rest of the week, where I'm more awake. I can get really flamboyant, just ask Bella." I said, pointing to said person. She nodded her head in affirmation. I heard a really loud clap and noticed Emmett with a smirk on his face.

"Aiden my boy, tell me something-" He was interrupted by Edward's warning "Emmett."

"Calm down Eddie boy, I am pretty sure he won't mind me asking. Aiden, do you pitch or catch?" He asked. I dropped my mouth in shock at that question. I know he was curious, but how rude! So I rebutted with my own.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine, which one of the three holes of Rosalie's gets used the most?" I asked. He looked at me in shock and I could tell he was getting angry with the glare he was sending my way.

"That's none of your damn business!" I just looked at him with a perfectly manicured, lifted eyebrow. It took a few seconds for him to make the connection. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry dude, I didn't realize how rude that question was. Please forgive me." He said.

I smiled and forgave him, I then looked to Rosalie and I said sorry to her, but she replied with, "It's okay Aiden, he needed the wakeup call." Some pleasant conversation ensued after that. Once lunch was over, we all walked toward our respective cars.

"Hey Aiden, my parents are inviting you and Bella to our house for dinner, would you like to go?" Edward asked.

I looked to my sister and saw that she didn't care so I said "Sure, I just have to get home and do my homework, and then we will be over." I said. He nodded, gave Bella a peck on the lips and drove off with the rest of his siblings. Bella and I walked to the truck and my last thought was _'what am I going to wear?_

**AN: Well there it is! The next chapter. After the month of April I should be able to update regularly. Also, The reason Rosalie is so nice to Adair is because he connects with her better, since he is gay and all. Plus you might realize that I don't mention Bella that much, it's because I do not like her character that much, since she is basically a push over for Edward and never stands up for herself. But I might change that. Review, I like to hear everyone's thoughts about my story and such.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Tha****nk you to my lovely friend and B****eta Cara. She does awesome work for me! ****Her own works are on fictionpressDOT****com. Her author name is **_**whisperedcares**_

Chapter 5

Bella and I were currently getting ready in the bedroom. I was trying to figure out what which shirt would go great with the pants I had in mind. Bella, on the other hand, kept tripping over her two feet while looking for her favorite shirt or something along those lines.

"Hey Adair! Have you seen my shirt laying anywhere?" She asked.

"No, Bella, you keep asking me the same question and I still have the same answer." I said in a bored tone. I got to the bottom of the dresser drawer and found the perfect shirt. It was my gray button up shirt, which I would put over a plain white t-shirt. The pants were skinny and black with my plain chucks. I then topped off the outfit with a gray fedora and a black vest.

"Found it!" I heard my sister's huff. I turned around and found her with the shirt on and currently trying to pull a brush through her hair. I chuckled at her attempt and received a glare for it. I went over to her and started to help out.

We eventually got done and with some time to spare since Edward was coming to pick us up. I turned the TV on to the music channels and Selena Gomez's "Hit the lights" came on. I, like any other Selena Gomez fan, turned the volume up and started to dance around; my sister just kept looking at me like I was crazy. I didn't care, I just kept dancing, but what I didn't notice was Edward and Emmett coming into the room.

"_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the moment take you, lose control tonight."_ I belted loudly. When I was jumping around I noticed a big, sexy, hunk of man sitting on my couch with shoulders shaking in laughter.

"Ooof!" was the sound that came out in surprise. I then started to glare at him with my arms crossed. "What is so funny Emmett?" He kept laughing at my expression. He mocked my dance and pointed at me and continued to laugh. I looked at Bella and Edward to see them with smirks on their faces. I jerked my head toward the outside, signaling for us to leave.

We got out the door before Emmett realized that we were gone. I sat in the backseat with a pout and Emmett got in next to me with an indignant "Hey!"

"Well Emmett, we would've just waited for your giggles to stop, but Adair was getting upset at your laughing." Bella said.

"No I wasn't!" I said in a childlike manner. Bella laughed at my antics.

"Yes you were." She said. I sighed and admitted defeat.

"I'm sorry Adair, but I couldn't help it, it was just so cute watching you dance like that." He said.

"Awe! You think I'm cute?" I said while batting my eyelashes.

"Well yes you are, you should see the looks from everyone at school, male and female!" He said with a serious face.

Conversation got quiet after that with the revelation that Emmett thought I was cute. _Isn't he married to Rosalie? _I thought. I looked over at him to see him keep glancing my way. Whatever, I took my thoughts away from him and started to think about how dinner will go. We eventually reached the Cullen's household, and it was huge!

It was a Gothic Victorian home, purely white with large windows. It had a wraparound porch, with another porch above. The house looked like it was kept up-to-date since the original build.

"Oh my gosh, this house is gorgeous. What year was it built in?" I asked.

"1845" Edward said. That confused me.

"But wasn't Forks founded in 1945?" I asked.

"Officially it was, but there were people in Forks way before then, my family was rooted here since this house was built." Edward said. I saw Bella give Edward a look and he shook his head back at her. _Huh, what was that about? _I shook the thought out of my head and got out of the car. Emmett came around and stood next to me.

As I was walking with them to the front door, I swear I could feel the ghost of Emmett's hand touching my back. When we got to the front door, it swung open with an energetic Alice behind it. I laughed at her antics, "Hey Alice, how much coffee have you had?" I asked her while chuckling.

"I don't drink coffee, actually we don't drink anything except for bl-" Her mouth was covered by Edwards.

"Alice!" He said. _Was that a growl? Oooo sexy! _He released his hand and glared at her while Emmett, Bella and I walked in the door to a large foyer. The taste was impeccable; I will definitely need the decorator's number.

Emmett could see the look I was giving the inside of the house. He chuckled, "Esme is the decorator of the house, and she has great taste doesn't she?" He asked me. I nodded my head and was still looking at the inside with wonder. I didn't notice a beautiful man and woman enter or even that my coat was taken off by Emmett and put into the coat closet. I looked at the beautiful man in front of me. He put his hand out in front of him for a hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme. I am the father of these rambunctious children." He said. I was so entranced by Carlisle that I wasn't watching what I was saying.

"Well of course you're their father. Not that I wouldn't mind you being my Daddy" _Shut up! You're making a fool of yourself! _But I kept talking. "I mean, who wouldn't want to be your daddy, I wouldn't mind being punished by you." I said. I was blushing worse than Bella. I noticed them laughing.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, you seem to be a lovely young man. If I wasn't straight and your age I would definitely go out with you." Carlisle said with a smile. I almost melted into goo at his smile. I was suddenly engulfed into a hug.

"Hello honey, I'm Esme as you know. Welcome to our home, anyone that is family of Bella's is our family also." She said with a smile.

"Oh Esme, you are just adorable!" I said while hugging her tighter, which was almost like hugging stone. I'll take whatever I can get.

"Hey, that is my wife!" Carlisle said, grabbing Esme from my arms. I thought I crossed a boundary until I saw the smirk on his face. I smiled again and we were ushered into the living room by a laughing Esme.

"Sit down and make yourself at home while I finish up dinner." She said, and left Emmett and I in the living room. I didn't realize that Bella and Edward had disappeared. They must have went upstairs to Edward's room or something.

"So, what should we do? We could talk or watch TV." Emmett suggested.

"I guess we could talk." I said with a sudden shyness.

"You are adorable when you blush." Emmett said. I was suddenly confused and started questioning his random behavior.

"Aren't you married to Rosalie?" I asked.

"It's complicated." He said.

"Oh," I said. Things were getting weird and I wasn't sure how to react to it. "Why do you keep saying I look cute if you have a wife?" I asked.

"Like I told you it is complicated." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Well I can usually figure out complicated things." I said.

"Okay, well I think you are cute because you are and I kind of have a crush on you." He said.

Before I could answer Esme came back in and announced that dinner was ready. I quickly got up and headed to the dining room where there was a lot of food on the table. Lasagna, salad, baked ziti, spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and for dessert there was a delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Wow Esme, you outdid yourself. Good thing there are a lot of people in your family." I said with a chuckle. In a second everyone came in and sat down. I said hello to Jasper and Rosalie whom I haven't seen since I got here.

We all sat down at dinner and had some nice conversation. "So Adair, I heard you would rather have Carlisle punish you." Jasper said with his southern drawl. I blushed at his comment and heard everyone chuckle at my reaction.

"It's okay Adair; everyone that meets Carlisle has the same type of reaction. You are not the first and you won't be the last." Esme said saving me from my embarrassment. After that whole conversation I noticed some disgruntled looks at the food from the others except for Bella. I decided to relieve them of their torture.

"If you guys don't like the food, I don't want to keep you from keeping me company. I thought you ate animals?" I asked. I got a lot of large eyed looks from the Cullen's for that question.

"What? I mean you eat meat right? Or are you vegetarian's?" I asked. Everyone relaxed after that.

"Yes Adair, we are vegetarian's." Jasper said with a chuckle.

I finished my dinner and helped Esme clean up even though she kept trying to shoo me away saying she will take care of it, I eventually won. After clean up I went into the living room joining Carlisle and Emmett on the couch. _Huh, everyone else must be somewhere else._

"Adair, join Emmett and I in my office, please. I need to speak to you." Carlisle said. I nodded and followed him up to his office which was all the way on the top floor. Once we got inside Carlisle went over to his desk and opened a box and pulled out 3 cigars, "You smoke?" he asked.

"No, but it won't bother me if you do." I said not wanting to be rude. He nodded and Emmett and Carlisle lit up. He motioned me to follow him to the quaint outside porch he had right outside of his office. We sat down.

"Look Adair, I wanted to explain something to you and I don't want you to freak out." Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked.

"Now what I'm about to tell you is supposed to be kept a secret and the only person that knows outside of the family is Bella. But I feel you should know since you will be around our family a lot more." He said. He took another puff of his cigar and motioned for Emmett to finish.

"Look Adair, I'm just going to say it outright. We are vampires." Emmett said. For some reason I took him seriously, anyone else would run screaming, but at the same time I've always wanted vampires to be true. I am just happy that they are.

"Cool! I've been hoping that you were real." I said excitedly. Carlisle looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cool? Emmett just told you we were vampires and you think it is cool? We drink blood, how is that cool?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I know you won't hurt me because you would've already and that my sister has been going out with Edward for a while. You didn't hurt her either." I said. "So what do you drink then?" I asked Carlisle.

"Blood obviously, but we drink from animals. We have golden colored eyes because of it; vampires that drink human blood have red eyes. So if you see them, run the other way or tell one of us." He said.

"Do you have powers or something?" I asked.

"Well, Alice can see the future, but it is selective, depending on the person's decision. Rosalie brought her beauty, Emmett his strength, Jasper his empathy, and Edward his mind reading." He finished.

"Oh gosh, Edward must have heard all my thoughts about your family. I am so embarrassed." I said putting my face in my hands.

"The funny thing is Eddie boy can't read your mind just like he can't read Bella's." Emmett said. I heard Edward's reply from underneath us.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmy!" Edward yelled up. I laughed at his antics. I could tell this was going to be an interesting night.

**AN: A lot has happened in this chapter, Emmett has feelings for Adair, he just found out about the vampire world. But I have a reason for him finding out this early of knowing them. He is someone's true mate, you will find out eventually. As always review if you want. I'm just doing this for fun! Also, I put the picture of their house up on my profile if you are curious about the look.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay, but with the first year of college over, and me currently getting everything in my room ready for the big move on the 2****nd**** of June, it's hard to find the time. So after the 3****rd****, I should be back on a regular weekly updating schedule. I hope you find this chapter great! As always I give credit to my friend and Beta Cera, without her my work would have mistakes and I can't have that.**

_**Beta: I apologize also, he got this to me Friday, and I just got it back to him. My summer course and job take up a bit of my time, sorry! ~ Cera**_

**Chapter 6**

After the night at the Cullen's house, I felt very exhausted. Emmett was currently driving me home since Bella wanted to go out with Edward for the night. Emmett was rubbing soothing circles on top of my hand. I had to process everything that was told tonight, even though I am not scared, it still has an effect on you when you actually find out it is true.

"Hey Adair, what's going on through that head of yours?" He asked looking at me.

"Emmett, you should keep your eyes on the road." I said looking at him. After saying that, Emmett burst out in a belly stemming laugh.

"Adair, as vampires we have fast reflexes and super hearing, I actually heard a finch fart in the woods 100 miles away from the house. We are very fast and strong. I wouldn't really need to look at the road because I can act quickly without getting hurt." He said with a smile. Woo, I didn't realize that they had all of that going on with them.

"Wow, well I definitely need time to think this through, but believe me when I say that I am not scared, I am just surprised. I had fun tonight, I really did. I hope we can do it again." I said with a smile.

After that conversation fell into a comfortable silence. When we reached my house I noticed the lights still on. I looked over to Emmett and noticed his eyes dark and he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Umm, Emmett, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as I was about to grab the door handle.

"Adair, Wait!" He said a bit loudly. I turned toward him to see him about to say something. "Can I kiss you goodnight?" Emmett said.

I was a bit shocked at his question, here I thought Emmett was straight and very much into girls, and he was married to Rosalie. "Aren't you married to Rosalie?" I asked him.

He sighed loudly before answering, "Yes I am, but what I want you to know is that Rose and I have never had a relationship, we kept up a charade for the family because I didn't want them to judge me if I were to bring home a male mate. Now I know that they are accepting, saying it is one thing, but actually being faced with it is a totally different scenario." He said.

"Look Emmett, I would love to kiss you; but until I get the okay from Rosalie, and you get your feelings in order, I will just be your friend. I was never a home wrecker and never will no matter if the married couple does not love each other. I hope you understand where I am coming from." I said to him. I noticed his shoulder deflate in defeat.

"I know where you are coming from, but I want you to know that every day with you, my heart yearns for you and my attraction to your body and mind grows. I do like you Adair and I would like to see where this can go." Emmett said. I grabbed Emmett's hand and brought it up to my lips and kissed his knuckle.

"I would also like to see where that can go Emmett, but like I said before, not until I get the okay from Rosalie and I feel in my heart that you actually care for me and won't end up breaking up down the road. I'm looking for the long haul, not a short 2 month relationship." I said releasing his hand. I grabbed the door handle and hopped out of his jeep.

By the time I got onto the ground Emmett was already in front of me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and bid me a goodnight. I walked up to the front door of my house in shock as Emmett drove away. I kept touching my cheek as I was going into the house.

"So how was your day Adair?" My dad asked right next to me. I jumped about 50 feet into the air in fright. He started laughing and doing that off beat knee clap that white guys usually do occasionally. I started laughing at him and we ended up on the floor with our stomachs hurting so much from laughing. "That was a good laugh, I needed that." I said. Charlie wiped the tears from his eyes as he nodded in agreement. As we both got up, we went to the kitchen.

"So how was your day Adair?" He asked again.

"It was fun, oh and Bella won't be home until later, Edward and her are going out somewhere for a date." I said.

"Thanks for letting me know, and I saw that Emmett boy kiss you outside." Dad said with a lifted eyebrow in my direction.

"Oh that? It was nothing, just a friendly kiss on the cheek." I said with nervousness in my voice.

"Do I look dumb to you Adair? Guy friends do not kiss each other on the cheek, if you have feelings for him, just tell me." He said. What if I tell him and he finds out that Emmett has a girlfriend/wife?

"No, you don't. I am just worried what you might think." I said. I started gnawing on my bottom lip in nervousness.

"Well spit it out Adair!" Dad said in mock frustration.

"Yes, we have feelings for each other, but I don't want to start dating him yet." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, he is currently dating Rosalie, the tall legged blond." I explained to him. Charlie had a poker face on, so I couldn't tell what his reaction was gonna be. He sighed, shook his head and then glanced at my nervous expression. He busted out in laughter,

"It's not funny!" I said crossing my arms and glaring at said father.

"I'm sorry, but you are looking at me like you were waiting for the electric chair. If you want my honest opinion, just follow your heart. If Emmett has feelings for you, he will figure it out. Plus he enjoys football, and takes care of the ones he loves. That is an okay in my book." He said with a smile. I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you dad, I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night; I would like to officially meet the guy who captured my son's attention." He said as I was letting my arms fall to my side.

I looked at my dad with tears in my eyes; I hugged him again and sniffled, "Dad, you are awesome!" I said. He patted my head.

"Yeah, well, just because I am willing to meet him doesn't mean he isn't getting the third degree and an good look at my rifle...oh wait! I bet he would like to see my rifle." He said laughing.

"Dad!" I said in shock and smacked his arm. "I can't believe you just said that! Ewww, it doesn't matter because he is interested in me. But anyways, I am gonna wait to start dating him, cause he told me that Rosalie and him never loved each other, I really don't want to pursue anything until I get the okay from Rosalie...which will be a bit weird, you know getting the okay from the girlfriend of the guy-" I was cut off with an "Adair!" My dad sighed.

"What?"

"Shut up, you will figure it out. Gees, you talk more when you're nervous than anything else. I mean I wonder who you get that from." He finally finished with a deep breath. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he walked away with a good night and grumbling about "It's my house, if I want to rant, I can..." I couldn't hear much after that.

"Goodnight dad, I love you." I said back. I went around the house and turned off the lights and made sure things were tidied up and then went upstairs to head to my nice bed. When I got in there I noticed that Bella still wasn't home. I quickly undressed into my pajamas and snuggled under my covers.

About halfway through the night I heard the bedroom window open and I shot out of bed and turned the lamp on. Of course instead of sleeping it was my sister and Edward who came through the window, with Bella on his back.

"Gosh, calm down!" Bella whispered with a smile. I dropped the bat that I picked up in defense, which I always keep by my bed side. I flopped back into bed with a sigh, then a funny thought came to my mind and I flipped onto my stomach facing the two 'criminals'.

"You dirty little slut staying out late with your vampire boyfriend…tell me all the deets _(A/N: Meaning-details)_!" I said with a smirk. Her mouth was open like a fish and I giggled while Edward was laughing silently.

"I am not a slut; we were just...well I'll let you know once Edward leaves." She finished with a smile pointed towards mentioned vampire boyfriend. He shook his head and gave her a kiss on the lips with an 'I love you, good night', then leaped out of the window in a flash. After he left Bella went to the bathroom to get undressed and she came back in her pajamas,

"So, we basically just went to his meadow, had a night picnic under the moon, and made out until we decided to come home. No, I didn't have sex with him...yet." She finished with a look.

"Have you at least seen what 'it' looked like or how big 'it' was?" I asked interested. She nodded her head and gestured with both of her hands with the length of it. My eyes grew wide at the size she was suggesting.

"Damn, you will be happy for the rest of your life." I said playing with my hands in my lap. She sighed happily and replied with a "Yep!"

"Lucky bitch!" I said with jealousy.

"Don't worry, Emmett looks a lot bigger and thicker, but don't tell Edward that." She said and quickly shut the lamp off and went to bed. I fell asleep dreaming about 'little Emmett'. What we did not know was that said vampire brothers were outside the window.

**Em-POV**

"Ha, see your girl even thinks about me with no clothes, what can I say, I attract both sexes." I said while flexing my arms. Out of nowhere I got shoved by Edward.

"Shut up, your boy was happy about my 'size' also. So I wouldn't-" I cut him off by tackling him in anger.

"He is mine!" I snarled in his face. He threw me off with a laugh.

"Calm down Emmett, you know that I don't go for guys – that's your thing – and Jacob's." He said. My jaw dropped.

"Na ah, you mean wolf boy is a meat packer?" I asked.

"You didn't have to put it so crudely, but yes. Why do you think I don't view him as competition to Bella?" He asked.

"So who is he...?" I asked motioning with my hips.

"I can't tell you that now, but you will find out in due time." He said.

"Well alright, this information is making me thirsty, let's go hunting in Canada tonight, I'm feeling for some grizzlies." I said with a wide smile. With that we ventured into the woods heading for Canada.

**A/N: There you go my faithful viewers; this chapter is meant to just be a filler chapter. I'm kind of just going along with a story line, so I may make some changes along the way. Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning I noticed the bedroom window open, then I remembered when Bella and Edward came through it last night. I noticed that it was starting to get bright out early in the morning and that means one thing, summer is almost here. I looked over at my night stand and notice a little note addressed to me, when I opened it, the letter was from Emmett.

_Dear Adair,_

_ Now I know what you were talking about last night and let me tell you, I'm way bigger than Edward. So anyway, I wanted to watch you sleep like Edward use to do for Bella, but since you are in the room, he doesn't do it so much. I'm going to pick you up for a day out together. I'll bring a large dunkachino and an onion bagel with cream cheese. Bella told me that was what you liked. I'm not going to tell you what we are going to do; you will just have to figure that one out for yourself. Now get into the shower and be ready for me by 9:00am. Rosalie is coming with me also to clear stuff up with you._

_ Emmett_

I sighed in happiness at his note; a dunkachino which I haven't had in a while will taste delicious on my parched tongue. But why would Rosalie be coming? To clear what...oh, that. Well I hope it'll be alright with her for us to see each other. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:00am. I quickly got up and brought my iPod dock to the bathroom with me while I shower. I love to listen to music while I shower. After stripping my clothing and turning the shower on, I quickly put my iPod on shuffle. As I got in, 'Beautiful Sinner' by Nicki Minaj came on.

While singing to the song, I heard a knock on the shower door. "Hello?" I asked while applying the conditioner to my hair.

"It's me!" Bella said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Can you bring your iPod and stuff down to the kitchen so we both could listen to music while waiting for our boyfriends?" She asked. Wait! What?

"Emmett is not my-" I couldn't finish before she was leaving the door saying thanks. Before I could intervene with the soapy substance it slid right into my eye!

"Fuck!" I said while rinsing my eye out with the shower water and once the burning left I rinsed off and got out of the shower, drying off before another soapy substance could find a path right into my already bloodshot eye. I went into the bedroom and got dressed into a comfortable outfit, consisting of American Eagle sweatpants, and short sleeve shirt and my running shoes. After pulling a brush through my hair and grabbing my iPod and dock from the bathroom, I went down the steps and into the kitchen where Bella was washing her bowl. I plugged my dock in and "It's not right, but it's okay" by Whitney Houston came on.

"_...it's not right, but it's okay, I'm gonna make __it anyway, pack your bags, up and leave, don't you dare come running back to me." _Bella and I were still singing in harmony. We ended up getting up and singing at each other while dancing around the kitchen.

Our next favorite song came on "Where have you been" by Rihanna. Since Charlie wasn't home we blasted the dock and singing the chorus. "_Where havvvveee you been all myyyyy lifeee." _What we didn't notice were three very amused vampires in the doorway. Since we still did not notice them, Bella and I were just dancing crazy to the hot beat. At the end of the song we dropped into our seats and took notice of said vampires. I turned the iPod dock down and glared at a laughing Emmett while Edward walked over to Bella and gave her a kiss hello, followed by a "I didn't know you could sing love."

When I noticed the dunkachino not in Emmett's hand followed by the donuts, "Emmett where are my breakfast goods?" I asked. He quit his laughter and a scared look came over.

"Umm, I forgot. But it's okay, we can get the stuff on the way to our one of many destinations." He finished with his hands up in surrender at my stalking body towards him. I glared at him a little more and pointed to him, "You're lucky." I said and sat back down.

"Hey Rose." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and waved with a 'hi'. Everyone went silent for a little bit until Rose spoke, "Hey Adair, can you come with me outside for a bit?" She asked tucking her hair behind her hair in a nervous way.

"Sure," I said and followed her out to the front porch. I tucked my hands in my pockets and looked up at her face.

"Look, I know I may not come off as the nicest person in the world, but it's only because I care for my family. It will take me a while to trust you and it's not something you did, trust me. I have just been scorned enough in my life that it's hard for me to trust others Adair, I want you to know that it is fine with me if you want to pursue a relationship with Emmett. Him and I aren't really married, we have been just friends for the past 40 years or so. Even though we know the family won't care that you and him are going to date, they had a different mentality 20 years ago, I just want to give you my blessing to be with Emmett." She said. I looked up at her shocked. _I can't believ__e that she was never married to him and the fact that she gave me her blessing to be with Emmett._ I quickly went to her and hugged her tight, well as tight as a human can hug a vampire. "Okay, enough of that." She said with a smile.

"Thank you so much," I said. I let her go and started to walk back into the door.

"Oh and Adair?" I turned my head towards her, "You hurt Emmett, there won't be any place for you to hide...you got me?" She asked. I gulped and nodded. I quickly ran inside and instantly collided with a big hard wall of muscle. "Oof!" I shook my head and heard a loud guffaw above me. Again I glared up at Emmett.

"You surprised me; now take me to Dunkin Donuts before I detach a very valuable appendage from your body." I said.

"Oh please, you wouldn't do it!" He said. I lifted an eyebrow and said "Try me." After a few seconds to see that I wasn't bluffing. Even though we both know that I couldn't detach a penis from a vampire. He huffed and said "Fine" and led me to his jeep where we were heading to the nearest Dunkin Donuts.

A half a dunkachino and Boston cream donut later, I was mildly sated with a disgusted looking Emmett in the seat across from me. While licking my fingers I looked back over to Emmett.

"What?" I asked.

"How could you eat that? It looks and smells so disgusting." He said with a shudder. I looked up at him in shock.

"How could you find that disgusting, it's the best thing I've ever put in my mouth." I said and wishing that there was another one.

"Well I have something more tasty to have you put in your mouth." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. Just to mess with him a little bit I said this comment.

"That sucks, I only like big things in my mouth." I smiled at his dropped jaw. I got up to throw my stuff away when all of a sudden I was picked up and carried out the door to his jeep. Emmett got really close to me where we were basically touching noses. I was panting at his closeness and my growing urge to close the gap between us. He pressed up against me and I could feel his very prominent erection digging into my thigh, the bold parts of me grabbed his thick as a can erection, and when I looked down to see the size, I gasped.

"Thank you." He said with a smirk. I saw lust dance behind his eyes, I couldn't take anymore so I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down to mine.

It was like fireworks going off while we were making out, just having his whole being consume me in this one steamy long kiss, made me just want to melt into a puddle of goo. I'm pretty sure silk and chocolate combined will never compare to this kiss. Unfortunately we were interrupted by an immature group of boys. "Faggots,"

Immediately Emmett turned around on them faster than any human. He had the leader of the 'group' pinned by his shirt. "You wanna say that again?" My man growled at the boy. The boy shook his head and when Emmett let them go, they scrambled to get away. When Emmett turned back toward me, his eyes were still black from anger. I went over and hugged him to hopefully calm him down. "Emmett, they aren't worth it. They are just a bunch of immature little boys." I said.

"I know, but the thing that gets me is the fact that hate like that exists. I just wish everyone would get the fuck along and that's that. No war, political problems, fights, etc. I've always lived with the hate on my shoulder when I realized that I was actually gay. After a while I started to accept myself and life got better. But thank god for the acceptance from my parents, my father brought me up to accept everyone, because in the end, you are who you are. No one else is going to be you, so what is the point in hating others for what they are? Personally, when I was human and hated some people for crossing me, the hate tires you out and stresses you. It's easier to forgive and move on in my opinion." When he finished his rant, I had tears in my eyes. When he looked into mine, I could tell he was sad. I pecked his lips and smiled.

"Will it make you feel better if I told you that the human race is getting better, slowly I know, but it's moving forward none the less." I said to him. He smirked and kissed my lips again. When he released he put me in the passenger seat and got in the driver's side. He quickly started his jeep and drove onto the highway.

"So where are we going, Mr. smexy pants?" I asked while searching his iPod for music.

"Well since you asked so nicely, we are going to the beach." He said with a smile.

"Emmett, I don't have suit with me." I said pointing to myself.

"It's okay, it's a private part of the beach that my family knows how to get to. We are going to be naked at the beach." He said with a wide smile.

"Well, the bright side is I get to see the actual size of you in all your nakedness." I said, when I glanced out the window I noticed the sun out bright and intense. "The sun is out, aren't you going to burn?" I asked. It took him a second to start guffawing at me with laughter.

"what?" I asked, not getting the joke.

"It's a myth, we do not burn. We get a little warmer than usual, but we do not burn. **(A/N: The Cullen's in my story do not ****sparkle;**** they just get ****warm, almost as warm as the wolve****s)**.

"Oh okay, well what are the other facts/myths?" I asked in wonder.

"Well, we don't sleep in coffins, we never sleep, and we do not eat...well human food anyway. Also we do not turn into bats at night." He said with a smile. "Did I forget anything else?" He asked me.

"I don't think so, I believe you got the main ones, but don't worry if I have questions I'll ask you as they enter my mind." I said to him.

My phone started ringing, when I looked at it, it was Charlie. "Hello?" I asked.

"Adair, where are you?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, Emmett is taking me out to the beach today. How is work going?" I asked.

"The team gave me the day off today and came home hoping when I got home, that you and I could spend the day together. It's fine though, I'll just have beer and find a football game on, you have fun with your new boyfriend." He said. I could hear the teasing in his voice but my whole being overcame with guilt from the fact he wanted to spend time together today.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't know you were going to be home, are you sure you're fine today? I can ask Emmett to turn around and go out with him another time." I looked over to said boyfriend and saw him nod in confirmation.

"No, no, no, you spend the day with your boyfriend; I remember what it was like to be young. We can spend tomorrow together, just us guys out in the wild. Unless you have something else planned to do tomorrow." Dad said.

"Yea, that would be great. I'll see you when I get home." I said.

"Cool, okay I'll see you. Love you!" He said.

"Love you too dad, don't watch too much sports." I chided.

"Don't worry about your dear old dad, I'll be fine, have fun." He said.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye." After hanging up the phone I could see Emmett glancing at me in worry.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend time with your dad?" He asked. I looked up at the worried giant man of a vampire, how he could care so much for a human being is beyond me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, but no, let's go on our naked day at the beach. I want to see my vampire boyfriend in all his huge glory." I said while wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. At that, lust hit his eyes instantly and sped the jeep up to 130mph. I laughed at his determination; I think I could possibly fall in love with this vampire.

**(A/N: There you are everyone, where we moved the TV Company couldn't find our house right away so I just got internet. Sorry for the delay. Like always, review if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello dear readers, I'm sorry for the very long delay. I wanted to get this chapter out to you quickly that I didn't even send it to my beta, so if there is any mistake, which there shouldn't be, I am terribly sorry. Thank you for all the people who are viewing my story and following it. **

Chapter 8

"So what do you think?" Emmett asked as he parked the jeep after going through the woods. I looked around at the most beautiful place I've ever seen.

"It's beautiful, how did you find this place?" I asked.

"Well since we get bored during the night we were just walking around and found it. I usually come here to think since the only people who know about it are us and maybe one hiker." He said. After that statement he got out of the truck and quickly got to my side opening my door. After getting down he immediately pushed me up against the truck and started to kiss me. He picked me up a little bit and I instantly wrapped my legs around his large muscular torso and felt his very prominent bulge. I broke away to breath and he latched his luscious lips on my neck, nipping and sucking there, creating the most addicting feeling.

"So, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"I'm fine right here for a little bit, I don't mind devouring my gorgeous boyfriend, making him pant with need. We may have to rectify that situation really soon." Emmett said with a smirk. I kissed his lips once more and unfortunately unwrapped my legs from him. Once I got down I sprinted towards the water to try to get away from him, giggling. Once I looked back for a second he wasn't there anymore. But of course he has to show off and once I turn around I find said boyfriend in the water with just his torso showing. I instantly got hard at the sight of Emmett all wet and muscle.

"So why don't you come into the water?" He asked with all smile and dimples. I quickly stripped off my clothing and ran into the water towards my man. He met me half way and picked me up kissing me again, and now I can fully see and feel the package Emmett is equipped with.

"You like what you see?" He asked. I nodded my head with my eyes big.

"It's so big, I'm worried that it won't fit, how large is it actually?" I asked.

"11 inches long and 6 inches thick." He said with a smirk. He leaned down towards my ear, "and it's all just for you." He whispered and licked the shell of my ear. I shivered in his arms at the feelings running through my body.

"You see what you do to me?" He asked, his eyes clearly black with lust.

"Yes, question is, what are you going to do about it?" I asked with a hint of coyness. Next thing I knew we were on the beach with me on the bottom and Emmett on top kissing every inch of me. "Emmett, you are doing delicious things to me, stop teasing and go right for it." I said in a breathy moan. He lifted his head from my chest and said "Oh I plan to.". He returned his ministrations back to my body and gave me the most delicious feelings ever. He got lower and lower, toward my erection and gave a tentative lick on the head. I arched my back at the sensation he was giving me. He kept licking until I couldn't take it anymore and he engulfed my boner with one plunge. I almost came at the contrast with his cold mouth. He slowly pulled up and brought his face to mine and kissed my lips, growling "Mine!"

"Yours, always yours. Just like you are mine." I said responding to his touches. Once he seemed satisfied with my response, he went back to the most wonderful blow job ever. I was just about to climax when Emmett suddenly sprung up and put me behind him.

I was a little disoriented, we were having a wonderful time, when out of nowhere he starts to growl toward the forest. "What's wrong Emmett?" I asked. Instead of getting an answer I got a growl.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you better answer me this minute or I'm walking away!" I half yelled at him.

"Well, well, well, look at that. The macho Emmett Cullen eating a little tube steak...who would've thought." A familiar voice said coming out of the woods. When I looked around the massive body of my currently deranged boyfriend to see a tall, and very muscular Jacob walking toward us.

"I could say the same about you." Emmett said with a glare.

"You know not to spout others secrets Emmett, but now since it is out in the open, I am in a relationship with another man, but at least he is human." Jacob said with a smirk.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked perplexed.

"Hello Adair, and don't you look-" Before he could finish, Emmett snarled at Jacob.

"Finish that thought and you will be dead." He said with a growl.

"Anyway, remember Emmett, the treaty states that if you bite a human, we will come after you." Jacob said with a sinister smirk. After that creep moment, Jacob ran into the woods and left us in silence with the waves crashing in the distance.

"What did he mean about the treaty?" I asked to break the silence. My man's shoulder's slumped as he sighed. He turned around to look at me in sadness, it just about broke my heart. "What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"You know what I am, how could you be with a horrifying creature like me? I'm not worth your time." He said. I never want to see him this sad again, it poses the same thought as when you see those sad ASPCA commercials and the animals just look so pitiful, you want to adopt every one.

"Emmett you are not horrifying, you are the hottest person I've ever come to meet, and you have the heart of a saint...well, metaphorically speaking. I want to be with you because of who you are, you love your family, you will protect everyone you love and make sure that no one is sad. That makes you beautiful in my eyes. Please never doubt my affection for you, I want to be with you. No asshole can change my mind because of jealousy or whatever." I said.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"Yes, very much so." I answered. "Now, let's get dressed and head back home. Plus I haven't seen my dad all day and I want to give him a day, if you don't mind." I said.

"Of course I don't mind, he's your dad. If mine was still alive, we would be hunting everyday and shoot the breeze." He said.

Emmett and I are currently heading back, clothed, and in comfortable silence. He brought our hands together to hold over the console. "Adair, I have a confession to tell you." He said. I looked over to see him with a very nervous expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-I think I'm in love with you." He said. "Wait, no, I mean I know I'm in love with you, and before you answer, I'm fine with waiting for your love. I know it's early in the relationship, but with vampires, we rarely change, and when we do, it's permanent. So I know this love I'm feeling for you is permanent and it's never going anywhere." He finished. I looked at his face to gauge if he is actually telling the truth. I need time to think about this, maybe get someone else opinion about this.

"I need to think about this Emmett, it's nothing bad, but just take me home and I'll call you later. Okay?" I said. His shoulder's slumped and he sighed with a mumbled okay.

We finally reached my house and with a quick kiss to Emmett I hopped out of the jeep and went inside. Once I closed the door I leaned against it and took a deep breath. I put my jacket in the coat closet and headed to the living room where I see my sister and father playing monopoly. He is even wearing the top hat since he always chooses to be the banker.

"Hey Adair, why don't you join us? You can be the boot, your sister is the car, and of course I'm the money bags." My dad said. I laughed at him and he answered with a "what?". I shook my head and sat down at the coffee table, "I can't take you seriously with that hat, by the way, I thought you got rid of it years ago?" I asked.

"I did, but divine intervention found me another one, from old lady Lansdale down the street. Her husband had just passed away when she gave me the hat, and she said, "My dear old Henry would want you to have this. He was very proud of you for what you did." My dad said with a tremble in his voice.

"Dad, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just that you never have anyone thank you for the job you do anymore. That what I do is important. People wouldn't be able to handle the stuff I've seen in my line of work. Now, be it not a lot of stuff, since this is a small town. But Henry was one of the few in this town that really appreciated what I do." My dad finished. Bella and I got up to hug him.

"Dad, we appreciate your work. We may not say it, but we do. Without someone like you, the streets of Forks would be riddled with gang violence and other crimes." I said. He hugged us and kissed the top of our heads. "Thank you guys, I miss this. We need to hang out more often, have our traditional talks during a board game.

"Well let's get back to the game." I said. After that we started the game of Monopoly.

"So who has the juiciest piece of gossip/talk?" My dad said while rolling the dice.

"I think Edward is gay." My sister just said nonchalantly. My dad didn't react but I did.

"What?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

"Yea, well he is pulling away a little and I see him looking at Jacob a lot...when his shirt is off." She said as if it were obvious.

"Your not upset over this?" I asked.

"Not really, I thought I would be, but I guess that just proves this wasn't love. I just have to find the right person. They'll come along eventually." She said.

"As long as it's not a girl." My dad mumbled. When he looked up at our appalled expressions he put his hands up in defense. "Look, I'm not against the LGBTQ crowd, but I can only handle one child out of the closet. I"m sorry Bella but I would like to be a grandfather eventually." He said. His cheeks were pink at the end of the statement. I couldn't believe what he just said. Bella and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. She was wiping tears from her eyes, "Dad, you don't have to worry about that. Women do not do it for me, you'll have a grandchild before you know it." She said.

"Not too soon I hope." He grumbled out.

"Speaking of, how are you and Emmett doing?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea how are you and your vampire of a man doing?" My dad asked with his hands on his hips.

"Um- WHAT?" I asked my dad in shock. My sister was looking at him too with big eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, of course I knew, I'm a sheriff of the town and I'm friends with Billy Black, of course his superstition's got to me and everything added up. You see, it doesn't matter to me what or who someone is. If they have a down to earth character and treat my children correctly, they are okay in my book." My dad said.

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked, instantly worried of the Volturi guard.

"No of course not. People would think I was crazy." He said.

"Yea, your not crazy. You know that the two people we are dating are vampires and you just nonchalantly brush it off. Normal parents in your situation would freak out." Bella said.

"Well good thing I'm not most normal parents." He said shrugging. "Continue what you were going to say." My dad said looking at me. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts.

"Well, Emmett confessed to me that he is in love with me. I don't know how I feel right now, I'm scared a little bit." I admitted truthfully.

"Look Adair, I can't tell you how you feel or what to do. You'll know it when you feel it. If it feels right, you'll find your answer." My dad said. "Plus I like Emmett, he's not the stereotypical gay man that you would think of. I like to see people going against labels and being the person they are. Whatever you decide Adair is your choice." He finished. After that the game ensued with more laughter, tears, and talks. The more I think about it, the more I am solidified in my answer if I love Emmett or not. I quickly got up and ran upstairs into my room, took out my phone.

Ring...ring...ring.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I need your help. Can you meet me at my house in-" I couldn't finish before Alice was standing right in front of me.

"So what do you need my help with?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay, so here's the thing..."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but it has to be done. I will try to be on a regular update schedule. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N: So here is the next chapter, one thing I didn't realize was how intense the culinary program is that I'm in. I will try to keep updating as much as possible. I hope you like this chapter.]**

**Chapter 9**

"I want to show Emmett-" I was cut off by Alice.

"Yeah yeah yeah, that you love him, which by the way is totally hot. Don't tell Jasper that though." She said. But before I could ask, she answered the question.

"Not because he hates same sex couples, because he doesn't hate them. I'm just saying don't say anything because one thing you have to know is the fact that vampires are very jealous creatures. If my Jazzy poo finds out that I find same sex couples hot, he will get very possessive. It's funny but annoying at the same time." She finished.

"Oh…okay, but the next time I see him can I whisper Jazzy poo?" I asked with a giggle? She looked at me for a second and just shook her head.

"Sure, but don't come crying to me when he embarrasses you." She said.

About another 20 minutes I finished the plan and went with Alice to her house to meet Emmett. As we were in the car Alice decided to ask me everything and anything about what my plans are with him. I rolled my eyes at that because she sounded like a father asking his daughters first or any boyfriend for that matter.

"The only reason I'm asking is because even though Emmett and I aren't blood related, we are related in a sense and I feel very protective of him and so does the rest of the family. We all do trust you, but a part of us feel that we have to ask because we don't want Emmett to get hurt since this is really the first relationship he has had with a male." She glanced at me with those oversized sunglasses too big for her face.

I sighed before I started to speak. "I want everything with him; I mean he is the greatest a guy could ask for. He is attentive, passionate, and when you need it, he can be hilarious to pick up your spirits. I want children, and don't tell me that it's not possible, there's always a way. Obviously the child has to be adopted but I feel that Emmett would be the perfect father. I want to get married and have a cute house. I want forever with him and the fights that come along with it." I finished and I noticed that Alice had the car pulled over and she had her glasses off and looked like she was about to cry. I was quickly enveloped by an Alice hug and felt her shoulders shake.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked worried. She pulled back and looked at me.

"That was the most beautiful thing that was ever said, don't worry, I won't tell Emmett until you are ready to let him know. I know it's early but I've seen your future together and it's awesome. You will go through a lot of obstacles, but you both will come out strong in the end." She said and pulled the car back on to the road and towards the house.

"You are such an asshole! What do you mean this dress makes me look fat?" Was what Alice and I walked into, in the Cullen household. I looked around to see things strewn across the living room. Alice giggled and went to her jazzypoo. There was Rosalie in a knockout dress for whatever occasion she needs it for with an angry glare towards…yup, you guessed it, Emmett. He seemed to be trying to hide behind the couch, but with his sheer size it's almost impossible. Like from Scary Movie when scream was trying to hide from Cindy and she could see everywhere he was hiding. Well that's Emmett's predicament at the moment. I went over to my man and wrapped my arms around his muscular waist.

"What's going on baby?" I asked kissing his side. He looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Rosalie asked me what I thought of the dress she was wearing and I was being truthful."

"You were being a jerk. I'll have you know that I look fantastic in this dress. What do you think Adair?" She asked with her hands on her hips looking at me.

"Rosalie, no woman in this moment and never will look as good as you do right now." I said.

"Thank you Adiar, see Emmett? Getting a compliment out of you is like pulling teeth." She said sweetly.

"What are you dressed up for anyway?" I asked confused.

"Alice didn't tell you?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head. She turned to look at Alice.

"Don't look at me, I wanted you to announce it to the rest of the family and since Bella and Edward just pulled up, this is the perfect moment to let them know." Alice said examining her nails.

"You bitch!" Rosalie said, but you could tell she didn't mean that comment.

"Yeah, well you love me anyway." Alice replied sticking her tongue out.

"Why does Rosalie love you anyway?" My sister asked coming through the door confused.

"Everyone just come into the room, I'm only going to say this once." Rose said and the whole family was in the living room.

"I am going on a date…with a human." She said. Everyone gasped at that moment.

"Oh sweetie do you think that's wise, I mean we already have two humans knowing of our existence and thank god that they're mates. A third human just might be pushing it." Esme said with motherly worry in her voice.

Edward burst out laughing. "No you didn't, I can't believe you and him are mates. That's so funny, wait till they hear who it is." He said still laughing.

"Don't choke on your own laughter there Edward. If you must know the guy I found to actually be my mate is none other than…Charlie Swan." My mouth literally dropped at that confession.

"What?" I asked. Not that I was at all disgusted or anything but just surprised.

"My mate is your father and none of you are going to stop me from seeing him. Of course I want Bella and you to approve, it would mean a lot to me." She said looking at Bella and me.

"I approve, all the way. I just can't wait to tease my dad about this. I'm assuming you are going to turn him so he doesn't get older?" I asked.

"Of course, the way he looks now is perfect. I want to keep that." She said. Everyone then turned over to Bella to see her reaction. What she ended up doing surprised us all. She walked right up to Rosalie and leveled her stare. I'm pretty sure all of the vampires went to shock.

"I know we haven't gotten along since I've come into this family, I know it's getting better. But I swear if you hurt my father, I will rip you apart piece by piece until only your head is left and I will burn your body and bury your head into the ground and leave you there until I see fit. You hear me?" She said. I'm pretty sure Carlisle and Edward winced at the description. Rosalie even looked a little shaken.

"Of course. He is my mate; I wouldn't cause him pain intentionally." She said. Bella stared at her a few seconds and nodded her head breaking into a smile. She hugged Rosalie hard and whispered 'Welcome to the swan family.' When Bella went back over to Edward he looked at her in awe.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side love." He told her.

"So where is our father taking you out to?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, I think to a restaurant or fishing." She said with question. I shook my head; he must not know how to exactly woo a woman of this century.

"We seriously need to have a talk with dear old dad." I said to Bella. She agreed with my statement.

"Come on Adair, now that the family drama is done let's go upstairs." Emmett said picking me up and running up the steps at vampire speed. Next thing I know I'm on Emmett's king size bed with him above me shirtless and hard.

"Every time I see you Adair, I get hard and I'm always in a constant state of lust. My mind keeps telling me to pin you up against the wall and fuck you until you collapse from exhaustion and the other part wants to just kiss you until you can't breathe. I think I'll do the latter for right now since the family is down stairs." He finished and attached his lips to mine. This kiss to put into words was just incredible.

Emmett tore off my shirt and latched his lips to one of my nipples. I arched my back in pleasure.

"Ugh, daddy please!" I whined. I felt him still above me and when I looked into his eyes, they somehow seemed a darker black, if that's possible than before. He growled and pulled his lips off and came near my ear and whispered "You just unleashed the beast, now make sure you do what daddy tells you to and there won't be any problems." Somehow I must've gotten harder than ever.

"Take off the rest of your clothes!" He demanded with arms crossed and pecs bulging. I couldn't help but stare as he did that. "Now!" He growled out. I quickly ripped the rest of my clothes in hope to see what will happen next.

"Now, daddy wants you to bend over, face down, ass up." He demanded. I did as he instructed and was currently moving my ass in want. "My son wants daddy's cock, doesn't he?" Emmett asked me.

"Please!" I whined. I felt something slick and thick enter my ass.

"Don't worry, it's just my finger. I need to get you ready." He growled out. I found myself fucking on his fingers. I needed something bigger and thicker. He kept stretching me out until he had his whole hand in.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed at the sensation of Emmett's tongue suddenly licking me. I heard him growl in pleasure. I swear I heard him say "mine!". I felt his tongue stop and I whined in protest.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you. Here comes my cock." He said. I then felt a hard tip at the entrance of my butt, as he was about to push in someone came in.

"Adiar, we have to-…oh shit!" I heard my sister exclaim in shock. I turned my head around.

"Bella, GET OUT!" I yelled, I wasn't really angry at her, I was just a little embarrassed at her seeing me naked. She kept staring at my mans cock, I cleared my throat and she quickly left. I looked up to Emmett's face to see him sad.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked putting my palm on his cheek. He shook it out of my hand, instantly making me feel worse.

"Don't you see what I was about to do? I could've lost control and hurt you!" He said in worry, he sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Baby, if you haven't noticed, I wanted it also. I trust you enough to not hurt me. Part of me is glad that it didn't happen." I said. I felt his shoulders slump.

"Oh," He sounded defeated.

"No, no, no, let me explain. What I meant was that I'm glad it didn't happen because I want it to be at the right moment, because I respect you and love you too much-" I was cut off by his lips suddenly and me flat on my back. When he pulled away I could see the happiness shine in his golden eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked. I looked at him confused before I realized what I actually said.

"Oh crap, I meant to tell you a different way, but it doesn't matter anymore. But yes I do mean it you big goof, I love you, it took me a little bit to come to terms with it, but I love you so much. I feel like I can't breathe when you are away from me. Every time I see you, I get hard and my heart pumps faster!" I said with conviction. He attacked my lips and picked me up to run me down stairs, apparently he also dressed both of us without me realizing it. When he sat me down he told the family to come in, when they did they all congratulated Emmett and I almost like we just announced that we are getting married.

"Adair, I'm so sorry I walked in on both of you!" I heard my sister say when she came up.

"It's okay Bella, you didn't know. But next time knock on the door." I said with seriousness.

"Plus, I didn't know he was so big! How can you fit that?" She asked in amazement.

"Hey! You are talking about my man, plus it seems like Edward doesn't do so bad in that department." I whispered. I heard a throat clearing and when Bella and I looked around we noticed all vampires in the room looking at us. Also two very jealous looking men in the group.

"Oh! Hey everyone, so…let's sit down and talk about today!" I said to hopefully divert their attention from what Bella and I were talking about. I was walking over to the couch when I felt my man press up against my back side.

"Daddy will make you pay for that comment later, don't you worry." Emmett growled into my ear. I shivered in pleasure at his voice and the images my dirty mind was conjuring up. When I sat down, Emmett had me sit on his lap and we ended up talking until I heard Alice gasp.

"The Wolves are coming!" She said. Emmett grabbed me in desperation as we waited for them to ring the doorbell.

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the next update! The wolves are coming, stay tuned to the next chapter. Maybe Daddy will come out to play next chapter. I'm assuming everyone on the west coast heard about Sandy, as I'm writing this, it is currently starting to make landfall off of jersey and since I live in Stroudsburg, PA we have to worry about the wind more than the rain, and I hope all power doesn't go out since I get to pick up my copy of Assassin's Creed 3 tmrw. Everyone on the East coast in Sandy's path, please stay safe and in doors and brace for 'Dirty dan!".**


End file.
